Question: Pyramid $OABCD$ has square base $ABCD,$ congruent edges $\overline{OA}, \overline{OB}, \overline{OC},$ and $\overline{OD},$ and $\angle AOB=45^\circ.$ Let $\theta$ be the measure of the dihedral angle formed by faces $OAB$ and $OBC.$ Given that $\cos \theta=m+\sqrt{n},$ where $m$ and $n$ are integers, find $m+n.$

Answer: [asy] import three;  // calculate intersection of line and plane // p = point on line // d = direction of line // q = point in plane // n = normal to plane triple lineintersectplan(triple p, triple d, triple q, triple n) { return (p + dot(n,q - p)/dot(n,d)*d); }   // projection of point A onto line BC triple projectionofpointontoline(triple A, triple B, triple C) { return lineintersectplan(B, B - C, A, B - C); }  currentprojection=perspective(2,1,1);  triple A, B, C, D, O, P;  A = (sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), 0); B = (-sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), 0); C = (-sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), -sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), 0); D = (sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), -sqrt(2 - sqrt(2)), 0); O = (0,0,sqrt(2*sqrt(2))); P = projectionofpointontoline(A,O,B);  draw(D--A--B); draw(B--C--D,dashed); draw(A--O); draw(B--O); draw(C--O,dashed); draw(D--O); draw(A--P); draw(P--C,dashed);  label("$A$", A, S); label("$B$", B, E); label("$C$", C, NW); label("$D$", D, W); label("$O$", O, N); dot("$P$", P, NE); [/asy]
The angle $\theta$ is the angle formed by two perpendiculars drawn to $BO$, one on the plane determined by $OAB$ and the other by $OBC$. Let the perpendiculars from $A$ and $C$ to $\overline{OB}$ meet $\overline{OB}$ at $P.$ Without loss of generality, let $AP = 1.$ It follows that $\triangle OPA$ is a $45-45-90$ right triangle, so $OP = AP = 1,$ $OB = OA = \sqrt {2},$ and $AB = \sqrt {4 - 2\sqrt {2}}.$ Therefore, $AC = \sqrt {8 - 4\sqrt {2}}.$
From the Law of Cosines, $AC^{2} = AP^{2} + PC^{2} - 2(AP)(PC)\cos \theta,$ so
\[8 - 4\sqrt {2} = 1 + 1 - 2\cos \theta \Longrightarrow \cos \theta = - 3 + 2\sqrt {2} = - 3 + \sqrt{8}.\]
Thus $m + n = \boxed{5}$.